The invention relates to a lens transferring device, and more particularly, to a lens transferring device that may be used in image capturing apparatuses, such as a camera and a camcorder.
When such an image capturing apparatus performs focusing or zooming operations, a lens may be moved during such operations. In this case, a device for transferring a lens along a light axis is necessary.
A conventional lens transferring device generally includes a lens frame for holding a lens, a guiding means for guiding transfer of the lens frame, and a transferring means for transferring the lens frame in along a light axis. Various types of lens transferring devices have been developed for image capturing devices having various structures.
Especially due to recent popularization of small mobile image capturing devices, such as digital cameras, lens transferring devices, which occupy less space in image capturing devices and operate stably, are being developed.